The Reaper Truth
by B.LotusFlower
Summary: On the anniversary of his mother's death, Grell discovers a hidden secret that will make or break his future. Awesome story please review!
1. Chapter 1 The Past

**Hey Fanfiction, it's I have had this one-shot idea stuck in my head for a while. It's going to be more than a one page, but it's still a good idea. I do not own Black Butler or their characters; I hope you enjoy and review **

A young woman stood sorrowful on the balcony of Dispatch, her radiant yellow-green eyes filled with tears. She wanted to yell and stomp her feet in rage, but she resisted seeing that the reaper did not want to disturb the sleeping bundle in her arms. The woman resumed her gaze to the horizon her dusty blonde hair flowing softly in the breeze.

More tears streamed down her cheeks, her beloved mate had been sentenced to exile in the human realm; he had only an hour left to spend with her and their new born son." Elena." The reaper turned around to her mate his eyes glowing brightly and his long silky hair waved gracefully behind him.

He was handsome, but not the reason she loved him; he had a bubbly and entertaining personality. Something that was rare in a grim reaper; with his smooth words the reaper charmed her heart and eventually won it. Their love grew to tenderness leading to the birth of their offspring; Elena couldn't have been happier until that day the assembly decreed that her mate was a threat to reaper society and was to be banished.

She rubbed her head, the memory still embedded in her cranium. Elena felt relief when her mate began massaging her head gently," Thank you Adrian." He smiled, eyes softening at the sight of the child in her arms. Elena saw his gaze and lifted the child placing him in his father's arms; immediately the baby opened his eyes.

He gazed at the older reaper who gave him a large grin; the baby mimicked his smirk showing off two small fangs. " Heh, Heh he has your eyes." Elena took his arm laying her head on her mate's shoulders." But he has your smile my darling."

She leaned over placing a kiss to his lips; they stayed there allowing themselves to get lost in the moment. His lips pushed roughly against hers, this was the last time they would share a kiss this passionate ever again. Adrian wrapped his arm around her waist while hers were around his neck. They continued the kiss almost forgetting the squirming baby in his other arm; they broke apart when the child began to cry wanting attention.

Both parents rushed to his aid," It's alright dearie your mama and papa are here for you. So calm down papa wants to see his son smiling again." Adrian reached over and stroking his nails into his son's hair; it was a very unusual color, but he assumed it was from Elena's side of the family. His touch soothed the baby's tantrum; soon the child was smiling. His hands gripping its father's silver locks; Elena relaxed at the sight of the interaction.

At that moment, all seemed right in the world; deep in thought she began stroking her mate's long black nails." Will you be alright when you go to London?" He sighed," Don't worry love I have already found a place to stay and an occupation so the humans don't know I'm not one of them. But, I have to say this I won't be alright knowing I am no longer allowed to see my family again." Adrian replied staring at the sleeping baby in his arms.

Elena stared as well, remembering that they had forgotten something important," Adrian; I just realized we have to name him." His eyes widened," Your right that simply won't do we can't have the other children calling him baby now would we." She chuckled," I want you to name him." Adrian was shocked, but responded by placing a kiss on her cheek" Luckily I had the perfect name picked out." He leaned forward whispering it in her ear, she squealed happily." Oh, my love it's absolutely perfect!" They both looked at the child, nodding in agreement that the name suited him.

**There we go it's not done yet but I want you to guess who the baby is? Please review hoped you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2 Mourning and a Letter

**Hey Fanfiction, it's I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, faved, and decided to follow this new story. I promise it will be interesting and won't be disappointed by the end result. And thank you for guessing who the baby was and you were right the child is Grell.**

**Special thanks to KatherineLionhearted for discovering the hidden hints. Now onward to the story.**

**The Present….**

William T. Spears emerged from his office a clipboard in hand, he turned his attention to the three reapers standing unmoving in a straight line," Alright does everyone know their proper stations for today?" The reapers nodded it was the day a boat load of new recruits were coming into dispatch; these three were personally chosen by William to be their instructors and tour guides.

They were shorthanded, so each reaper would be handling a large group of recruits which would be challenging since all of the recruits were undisciplined, rowdy teens. The three reapers who were chosen for the task were none other than Eric Slingby, Alan Humphreys, and Ronald Knox. William looked from his employees to the clock it was time," To your stations they'll be here any moment."

They saluted him and rushed to their selected post, all expect for Ronald who couldn't help but notice someone was missing. He approached William who was checking his schedule," Sir I thought Grell was an instructor too?" He took one glance at Ronald, then pulled out the clipboard seeing the red reaper's name." He is but I gave him the day off from this assignment; besides the last thing he needs right now is to be surrounded by a group of unmanageable children in his condition."

**Grell's Room….**

The red reaper lay limp on his satin sheets, the room was dark; the only light to be seen was through the small blinders near his windows. A tissue box sat tilted on the head of his pillow, his floor a landfill of used tissue paper. His long red locks covered his entire face, as he stood to look in the mirror; his eyes were red and his cheeks were puffy.

Grell grabbed a tissue blowing his nose again, throwing the dirty paper on the floor. It was the first anniversy of his mother Elena's death; hot tears spread across his cheeks. Elena had died after contracting the thorns of death, which she had been found to be with when Grell was a teen. The thorns of death was the number one reaper killer; the disease was incurable and caused unbearable pain.

At first Elena barely showed signs of having it, but soon she began having violent coughing fits; there were days when she would moan and complain about consist chest pain. Grell took his mother to the infirmary when the horrible illness was discovered; the reaper burst into to tears. Elena comforted him, she knew her time on the earth would soon come to an end, but she was sure to make the most of it and remain strong for her son.

As centuries went by and Grell grew into a full-fledged grim reaper, Elena became sick and grew weak; but through it all she kept a positive attitude. That was something Grell admired about his mother, she still remained flamboyant and carefree even in her darkest moments. The red reaper would spend days even nights caring for her; often he would recall all the fond memories he had of them together, while she lay in her bed helpless.

Grell cherished those moments, expect for the day he was called from the field; his mother had a violent attack and one of the thorns in her body had pierced her heart. Without detail, he burst through the infirmary with William on his tail; the raven hair reaper stood in the doorway. The red reaper rushed to his mother's side, she gave a weak smile as he took her hand gently tightening his hold on it.

He leaned over to kiss his mother's head, she smiled and with a shaky hand she gave him a small letter. Grell glanced at it for a second, before carelessly placing it in his coat pocket; he didn't care about the letter at the moment what mattered was his mother." I love you very much Grell remember no matter how hard things get remember that I raised to be different which makes you special."

He let out a small shaky laugh, when he realized she meant his corky gender confused nature." Love you too, mama." Tears pour down his cheeks as she drew in her last breath. The memory was painful, but being a grim reaper he got use to it after all death was natural in fact it was his job. Grell pushed the thoughts aside and grabbed the picture of Elena from his headboard, she looked young and radiant; he even had to admit his mother was a beauty.

Grell sighed placing the picture on the headboard; he reached down to the floor grabbing his red leather coat. He felt the letter inside and pulled in out; with a knife he cut in open to read the contents.

_My darling son,_

_By the time you read this I will be gone, I just want you to know that I love you since the first moment I held you in my arms. And do not let my death hold you back in life, I want to find happiness and seek love. Furthermore, I want to speak to you about your father; I know it been decades since I have had the courage to tell you. My little darling, your father was a great and powerful reaper; when we first met him. It was not love at first sight, in fact my little red I absolutely despised your father. Everything about him made we want to hit my head against a wall; let's just say your father was an unpredictable lunatic! The lunatic I soon came to love and accept as my own. _

_I still love your father to this very day and he loved you very much. I know after reading this you will be curious my heart, but unfortunately I cannot tell you anymore; you must learn the truth on your own accord._

_Go to the library my dear, there the truth will be relieved. Look for the name Adrian. Grell, I will miss you dearly my beloved son; even when I'm gone my spirit will always be here to guide you._

_Love always and forever,_

_Your mother; Elena_

Grell re-read the letter to make sure he retained the information; his mother had finally opened the door to allowing him to learn more his father's disappearance. For centuries, the reaper was haunted by the mystery that was his missing parent; every time he had asked Elena, she would easily make up an excuse to separate herself from Grell to weep over the topic.

But, now it was time for the family secret to be brought to light. He smiled gathering his coat and darting out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Undertaker Remebers

**Hey Fanfiction, its here is another chapter of the Reaper Truth also I do not own anything of Black Butler not even the characters. I only own my Oc Elena. Keep the reviews coming! **

**Dispatch Library…**

Undertaker whistled a soothing melody as he pushed a cart filled with overdue records. He laughed remembering that he had already returned ten record books already, but when he went back to the parlor the reaper found twelve more books stuffed in his closet.

He had half a mind to keep them, but if had chosen to do so William would be at his front door; sure he was a celebrity in their realm even after banishment. Yet, the mortician still had to obey the rules of their society whether he liked it or not. Undertaker smirked, the realm had not changed much; yet there were some benefits after all.

The reaper was no longer banished from society thanks to the new members of the assembly. The mortician could return to the realm, but with his beloved dead there was no place for him here anymore. And Undertaker did not have the courage to reveal the truth to his gender confused offspring. He began placing the records in their holders as his past memories played in his head; the one he held most dear was the moment he held Grell in his arms when he was born.

He had memorized every detail of his handsome son making sure he could recognize his red hair down to his cute stubby toes. What impressed the reaper the most about the baby was that the first thing he learned to do was smile just like him." My boy." He whispered wiping a few tears with his long black sleeves. His memory jumped to when Grell ended up in one of his coffins; at first Undertaker didn't recognize him seeing that the red hair threw him off. After a while of the red reaper ranting and complaining he knew it was his son; looking closely the older reaper saw that despite the blood red hair Grell looked so much like him in facial structure.

But, his eyes reminded Undertaker so much of his dear Elena; the mortician didn't know how to respond back then. He later regretted keeping quiet when Grell placed him in basin of salt, but he had to admit it wasn't bad and neither was the salt. Yet, Undertaker barely got time with him because the red reaper was spending most of it with the earl and his demon butler.

When he dropped them off at the church, Undertaker resisted keeping Grell in the wagon consistently repeating to himself that his son was an adult; no longer the giggling baby he had once held in his arms. Once he was cleared to go, the mortician gazed back somberly hoping that he would be safe; his prays were answered when he was reunited with him in the library.

Grell, William, the earl and the demon butler were about to fight an angel; casually he made his way across with his eyes covered, he could still see that his son was safe. But, he frowned at the fact that his mate allowed their son to carry a chainsaw; instead of one of his scythes. That he had kindly left in her hand to give to him when the red reaper came of age; apparently it was not good enough for his son.

While, Undertaker was stacking the ten records; he heard Grell complaining about what he was doing here. He smiled inwardly, hoping William would reveal the truth to Grell, but he did not. The only thing William managed to uncover to the red reaper was that Undertaker was one of them. Long story short that was other memory of his son and today was his beloved death anniversary. Undertaker shook with fury, he had not been there for Elena's death thanks to his banishment; yet he was there for the funeral. He observed the entire ceremony from afar usually Undertaker would have felt some happiness since it was a funeral; but it was his mate's which was entirely different.

It was more meaningful, that it brought tears to his eyes. When Grell placed flowers on the head stone, his tears soften the dirt. He wanted so much to comfort Grell, but how would that look after all he had no clue that Undertaker was his father. After everyone had left the mortician placed his own flowers on the grave and kissed the stone. Staying there a while longer to talk to her; he still couldn't believe the woman he had loved, caressed, and showered with undying affection was gone.

He sighed those memories marred him with scars that went deeper than the ones embedded on his body. It was only him and Grell now, the red reaper needed him; but the mortician didn't have the courage to tell his son yet. As if on cue, Grell raced into the library, in his hand was the letter from Elena. Undertaker could tell he had been crying and immediately felt guilt wash over his frame.

He noticed the red reaper frantically looking around probably for someone's record." Hey Undertaker!" He froze as the red reaper shot towards him, even when Grell was depressed he still showed some flamboyance." Since you're in the library a lot do you know where the reaper records are?" Undertaker nodded pointing to his right," Ah thank you!"

Grell quickly climbed the ladder trying to find the S section. Undertaker moved the cart back to the rack; curiosity got the better of him." Exactly what are you looking for dearie?" The red reaper remained silent then answered," If you must know today is the day my dear mother has passed. She left me a letter explaining a little about my father; but unfortunately stating in small detail. Now the only clue I have is his first name: Adrian." Undertaker froze at the name, slowly he moved out of the room; Grell didn't notice since he was busy.

Undertaker propped himself against the wall, he fell to his knees wanting so badly to yell in frustration. In the past, he had the courage to slay any supernatural being that dare to oppose him; why now did he not have it? He gazed at Grell who franticly looked into the S's; Undertaker shook his head his son would get no wear there after all Sutcliff was not his last name.

**There you are, I loved how expressed a lot of Undertaker's point of view anyway see ya, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Guardian

**Hey Fanfiction, its here is another chapter of the Reaper Truth also I do not own anything of Black Butler not even the characters. I only own my Oc Elena. Keep the reviews coming! **** I hope you all are enjoying the stories, keep reading and keep reviewing! **

**Grell's Room…**

The red reaper collapsed absolutely exhausted by the day's events, Grell gazed at his clock it was 1:00 at night. He had hopelessly spent the last few hours rummaging through cinematic records for an Adrian Sutcliff. Unfortunately, Grell discovered that the S section of the library had a hundred and fifteen records of Adrian Sutcliff; apparently it was a very popular name among the reapers.

After finding this out the red reaper wanted to give up, but his unwavering stubbornness prevented him from doing so." The Sutcliff family isn't known for surrender! If mother was here she wouldn't want her baby to quit! This is for you mother!" The red reaper plied into the books reading each and every record from start to finish; when he realized it wasn't his father.

Grell would place the book back in its holder, soon by the end of the night he was official brain dead and slowly at a turtle's pace headed back to his room. He sighed gazing at the picture of Elena," Oh mother this is hopeless; I wish you were here to guide me." The red reaper kissed the image and changed into his red stripped flannel pajamas.

True, Grell had nightgowns too, but Will had forbid him to wear those after the winter of the twelfth century. Let's just say William shakes at the horrid memory; Grell walked over to his private icebox conveniently located in his bathroom closet and pulled out a carton of ice cream. Then he went over to his bookshelf for a romance novel to read until he became sleepy. He smiled climbing in his king sized bed;" At least there is some comfort from this dreary day." Grell prepared to open the book when a knock was heard at the door. He frowned, ice cream carton in hand as he walked over to open it," Whoever is at the door I'm sorry but I'm quite business at the mo- Will?"

The raven haired walked into Grell's room; his death scythe in hand. This was quite a shock to Grell normally he would have to hunt William down. His eyebrow arched at the red reaper's attire, but ignored it then cleared his throat." Eric told me he saw you in the library." Grell sighed, flipping his hair behind his shoulders;" Oh, darling don't remind me I was there for hours looking for an Adrian Sutcliff and it was so exhausting and I think I almost broke a nail!"

He complained, William looked at the reaper questioningly;" Why on earth Grell would you be searching for an Adrian Sutcliff?" He sighed handing his mother's letter to William who read it closely absorbing the information; his eyes widened slightly." I guess it's time then; Grell follow me." The red reaper gave his boss a questioning look," Ah, Will should I change?" The raven reaper turned," No its afterhours therefore no need to worry about your attire."

Grell nodded following his boss, William was right he didn't have to worry the halls were bare and all the reapers were in their assigned bedrooms; whether they were sleeping remained to be certain. After all grim reapers didn't need to sleep; but did to refuel their energy. He proceeded to follow William down long hall on the walls were the painted illustrations of legendary reapers. "Will why we are down here?" William stopped turning to Grell," Because there is something I have to tell you." Grell eyes widened, he began getting excited," Do you want to tell me that you love me!" William sighed, hitting the reaper in the head with his scythe "No Grell that is far from what I was going to say." The red reaper whined rubbing his head tenderly," Your so cruel; now what do you really want to tell me."

William took a breath," As you know before we were properly acquainted with one another your mother Elena was in close companionship with my mother Maryann Spears. They were very close eventually I too became acquainted with Elena up to the day her illness was discovered. On that day, your mother asked me to be your guardian, to look after you and keep you out of harm's way. I was shocked at first, but agreed then she told me everything she had hidden from you including information on your father's identity that Sutcliff is why we are here."

Grell didn't know how to react, but this did explain why William always knew so much about him." Will thank you but I spent hours searching the library for all I know my father is dead." William massaged his temple," He is alive; but you won't find his record in the library he destroyed it before he left." The red reaper's eyes widened now he was curious," He left, but mother said father loved me."

Tears whelmed in reaper's eyes, William felt guilty at the sight of his tears, and quickly he pulled out a tissue and stroked his hair." My mother use to do that." Grell whispered wiping his eyes." She instructed me to do this if ever you started to shed tears; and your father does love and care for you. But he is afraid that you will refuse him as a father yet you should be proud of him."

William removed his hand from Grell's hair pointing to one of the reaper's pictures, the red reaper's eyes shedding more tears; his father was a legend. Why had his mother not said anything, after finding this out; Grell adored his father and the example he had set for him." I want to see him Will please I need answers as to why he wasn't there. I will never be complete unless I do!" William smiled," Alright we'll go tomorrow." Grell smiled," Thank you William!" The red reaper went to get back to his room.

" Oh and Grell." The red reaper turned to his boss," Your mother was a Sutcliff; your father is a Creven. Elena did this to protect you; your true full name is Grell Andrew Sutcliff Richard Creven."

**Here we are and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Hurt and Healing

**Hey Fanfiction, its here the chapter of the Reaper Truth you have been waiting for. Also I do not own anything of Black Butler not even the characters. I only own my Oc Elena. Keep the reviews coming! **

**Next Morning….**

"Huh, hurry up Grell." The raven haired stood stoic in the halls waiting on his slow companion." Sorry Will but my beautiful coat is stuck on my shoe!" William sighed his frustration growing," Why did you even bring that thing anyway?" Grell looked at his a boss a pout on his lip," It's cold outside and a woman needs to be completely warm you wouldn't want me to get sick now would you?" He frowned straightening his glasses," Whatever just hurry so I make the portal."

The red reaper nodded, as William took his scythe making the swirling transport; they hurried inside and appeared at the desired destination. Grell gazed at the surrounding area from what he could tell they were inside a dusty, gloomy and quite petite building filled with coffins and jarred human counterparts. Grell frightened at the sight hid behind William.

"Will what is this place!" Grell gripped his suit tightly in a death grip." Honestly, Grell it hasn't been that long since you've been here." The red reaper glanced at the shop and realized where they were his eyes widened, and then he let out a nervous laugh," Very funny Will now seriously take me to where my father is okay?" William stood unmoving not obeying Grell's request; the red reaper kept his nervous laugh that transcending to nothing.

The raven haired stepped into a corner as reality hit Grell harder than Sebastian's foot." Ahhhhhhh!" William watched silently as Grell had what Elena called an emotional episode. Ahead of time she had warned William that Grell meant act this way after finding out the truth. The process resembled that of a seizure, with patience the reaper allowed Grell to go through it carefully pushing fragile ideas out of the danger zone. After several minutes, Grell came out of it only to seep into denial;" This can't be, no I refuse to believe!" The red reaper looked to William," I refuse to believe the bounder is my father!"

"We didn't come so I could convince you he was, we came so you can hear it from his own lips isn't that right Undertaker." Grell spun around to find the Undertaker leaning against the doorway, his sigurature smile spread wide on his face." Heh, heh well William aren't you such a disobedient little reaper." He said wiggle his appendage at the younger." I am not; it was Elena's dying wish."

Undertaker frowned, remaining silent." I still down believe you're my father." He gazed at Grell a smile creeping on his face," Who said I was?" Grell turned from him slightly hurt; little did he know that mortician felt like dying at the moment. William clenched his fists," Don't lie to him Undertaker he's suffered enough without you! He even had to endure his mother's death without a father's comfort."

Undertaker gripped his hands on a nearby wall, he wanted to crawl in a coffin and bury himself ten feet under." Will he's right, after all my father is..." Before Grell could say the name a voice beat him to it." Adrian Creven." Both reapers gaze went to the mortician," Centuries have passed since I have been referred to that name; the legendary warrior and conqueror of soul collecting. The pride and joy of dispatch, the forbidden lover of Elena Melissa Sutcliff and the proud father of Grell Andrew Sutcliff Richard Creven."

He slowly removed his bangs allowing his full face to be seen, his eyes softening as his eyes locked with Grell's. The red reaper put a hand over his mouth, his memory returning; that face was the first thing he saw when he was born. Grell knew the truth but was too stubborn to believe it;" No, no you're not my father." Undertaker chuckled darkly," The truth is before your eyes and you still don't recognize it; it's obvious Grell you have my looks, smile, and laughing fits. Your hair is even the same texture and length."

"Stop, stop I can't stand this! It can't be true, it can't! William take me out of here now!" Grell yelled, tears spilling from his eyes as his cheeks and eyes became redder. He sunk to his knees, as he held his throbbing head; the moment was too overwhelming for him. William stared at the scene, Grell naturally was a strong reaper physically and mentally (sometimes); being a master of hiding his emotions but William never knew the red reaper had so many hidden scars.

Undertaker eyes began to whelm with small tears, the sorrow becoming unbearable. He wanted so much as to kill himself for causing own son emotional stress; but Undertaker knew Grell needed to face reality. He tossed his hair behind his back, his parental instincts sensing in Grell's sorrow and the smell of tears; Undertaker hated it, he wanted his son to smile like he did as a baby.

Undertaker blinked away the tears from his own eyes and took a few steps toward the disheveled reaper, then stopped a good distance to give him space. He leaned down, what Undertaker was about to say would restore or destroy their relationship. He placed a hand on his son's head" It's alright dearie your papa is here for you; so claim down papa wants to see his son smiling again."

Grell looked at the kneeling Undertaker, those words he had heard so long ago; so kind and caring. His eyes met Undertaker who reached over rubbing a stray tear from his rosy cheek;" F-father?" The mortician smiled, tears streaming down his cheeks as he nodded. The red reaper leapt into his arms, gripping his shoulders tightly and nuzzling his scared neck.

He let out a loud outburst of sorrow, both ignoring William who watched on with a smile." Why were you not there?" Grell asked through his pain, his fist punching into Undertaker's coat. The mortician continued to cry, ignoring the punch as he held his son close; stroking his blood red hair," I was banished for so long I wanted to return to you and your mother Grell; what legacy have I left you a shameful one. You must hate me for what I did; I love you more than you can comprehend my son forgive me."

Grell removed himself from Undertaker's shoulders," I forgive you and father I am proud; I love you my father!" He then allowed a cheshire smile to grace his facial features; Undertaker returned the smile stroking his son's hair." That's my boy."

**One chapter left please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Epilogue Father and Son

**Hey Fanfiction, its here is the last chapter of the Reaper Truth. Before we begin I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, faved, and followed this story it has really meant a great deal for me to have support on this story. I do not own anything of Black Butler not even the characters. I only own my Oc Elena. **

**Lastly, if you loved this one I suggest my other Undertaker fanfic entitled Carnival of Love and Laughter and if you love Grell my fanfic Pretending or Not both located on my profile and on the black butler category. And the reviews keep em coming, thank you all again for your support! **

**A Month later….**

Two figures walked silently together in the warm summer air;" Ok Grell your turn; heh heh." Undertaker said covering a chuckle with his long black sleeves. The red reaper looked around a wide smile appearing on his face;" I spy with my little eyes something um...red!"

Undertaker laughed holding his sides while bent over," Dearie no matter how much you pick red; we both know you're the only one out here wearing it. Or are you just trying to keep your papa entertained before we reach our destination?" Grell sighed, tossing his long flowing hair behind his back;" Can't blame a lady for trying. I'm getting bored father are we almost there."

The mortician lifted his long black nail and poked the red reaper's cheek," Patience my offspring; so much like your mother." Grell crossed his arms, huffing loudly;" Really she always said I was like you." He stopped letting out a chuckle and turning to Grell," In this your mother was right in a way; now come we are here."

Grell charged forward, observing a set of wide open plains and hills each holding tons of graves. This enormous field was a personal cemetery hidden from humans and supernatural creatures alike; the place was only accessible to reapers.

Somberly, Undertaker and Grell walked through once in a while stopping to observe a few headstones of relatives or colleagues of the mortician. They pressed on both kneeling down next to a headstone with bright golden letters:

_Elena Melissa Sutcliff_

_Devoted Mate, Mother, and Deadly Efficient Reaper_

_R.I.P you will be missed_

_Your mate Adrian and son Grell_

Undertaker stared blankly at the stone, slowly he laid his hands on her name;" My beloved forgive your foolish mate." Grell heard the sadness in his tone and gently touched Undertaker's back," She does forgive you and if mother was here she would be overjoyed in the fact that we are no longer a broken family." He smiled imaging Elena's joy filled face, a few stray tears escaping his eyes.

Grell pulled out a red napkin and handed to his father who proceeded to wipe his face. He then took a bouquet of roses from his coat and laid them on the grave, patting the earth," There you are mother I know roses are your favorite; you can now rest peacefully. And I promise not to let father go insane."

"Heh, Heh, heh! Look who's talking?" Undertaker said falling into the grass with laughter. Grell shot him a glare," Hey if I'm insane I get it from you my darling father!" Spat out, only to make the mortician laugh harder." Alright I think that's' enough now hurry and help me put more dirt on mother's grave! Before we end up soaked!"

Undertaker moved on his knees as he scanned the sky, dark heavy clouds replaced the natural blue surrounding. The smell of moisture hit his nostrils;" Okay dearie keep your specks on!" they both took a tuff of dirt and gently smoothed it on the grave" Father mind if I ask you something?"

"Heh, heh son I am not giving you my recipe for my bone shaped biscuits." Undertaker said not looking in Grell's direction," Well why not! I'm your son after all and wait- that is not what I wanted to ask!" He yawned, taking his hat off his head," Then proceed Grell; heh heh." The red reaper gulped," I know this is not something you like to talk about but why were you banished?"

The Undertaker's eyes widened, the question taking him by surprise. Yet he should have known Grell would ask sooner or later," I was banished for my curiosity and obsession with the thin line between life and death. I wondered since we reapers caused death, we could also reverse it. So I did experiments secretly to test my theory, by collecting abandoned corpses of the ones we've slain."

Grell shrugged," I fail to see anything wrong with that." He smiled," So did your mother she was curious as well and allowed me to continue my experiments when she discovered them." Undertaker sighed his voice changing to a whisper," After you were born, the assembly found out about my hidden work and saw me as a dangerous threat to dispatch. They chose to banish me, but generously gave me an hour to leave since you were just a newborn."

Undertaker clenched his fists the anger from that day returning, slowly he felt Grell grab his hand." It's all in the past, let's look to the future and make it brighter!" Undertaker wrapped his arms around his son as rain began to pour; they both gazed at the drops with wide creepy smiles." Shall we?" Grell nodded as the two ran around like mad men trying to catch the drops on their tongues, twirling and flipping across the wet grass.

A meter away under a tree was William who watched on silently. A small smile on his face as an invisible presence surrounded him in the form of a calming breeze." Don't worry Elena I'll take good care of them." And with that the presence disappeared into the dusty clouds, a ray of sunlight shining brightly on the father and his son.


End file.
